In The Twilight
by Pokegal123
Summary: Yogscast Blackrock S.O.I fan-fic
1. Nyan

**Rythian's P.O.V**

We continued walking through the forest for what seemed like decades. All we saw were trees and occasional mushrooms that Zoey claimed were "not talking to her". Eventually, the trees became fewer and fewer, and we saw what appeared to be a castle in the distance. "Oh Rythian look!" Zoey exclaimed. "It's like Disneyland over there, let's go!" Zoey began sprinting toward the tall castle.

"Zoey, no! We shouldn't" I stopped because I realized she wouldn't listen and began running after her.

I caught up to her when she paused to catch her breath. While she was resting, I heard a noise, like a rustling sound from the trees. Zoey continued to pant. I heard it again, the rustling. "What is that?"

Zoey stood up. "What is what?" She asked. I pointed to the trees. I heard the sound again, and again, and saw some leaves move. I could sense it wasn't hostile, but I couldn't tell what _it _was. "Oh my gosh." We heard it say as it slowly revealed itself, or herself really. A girl wearing a purple star covered robe stepped out, looking confused, and excited. The purple mage walked over to us saying "Oh my gosh, we never have visitors here! This is amazing! Are you from the Brightlands? What's it like up there?! How are the" We cut her off there. "Wow,wow,wow slow are you, and where are we?" She looked us for a second like we were stupid then said "Your in the Realm of Twilight, how did you not know that?" I turned to Zoey, waiting for her to answer. "I jumped in the portal without finding out what the heck it was first because I got bored." She answered laughing. The mage began laughing too. Why were they laughing? That's not funny. Jumping into to random portals is _not_ a good thing. The purple mage's laughter died down as she finally said "My name is Nyan, pleasure to meet ya'! What are your names?" I wasn't going to reveal my name to some random person. "I'm Zoey, and this is Teep the dinosaur, and Rythian." Nyan went over to look at Teep. She seemed surprised. Well, I guess most people would be to see a dinosaur with a sniper rifle. "Wow". She said softly. Teep backed away slowly. He probably thought she was weird. I kind of did too, to be honest. " You guys look tired. The town's not too far away from here if you want me to take you there." I still didn't trust her, but I was incredibly tired, and hungry, so I didn't have much of a choice really. She began leading us to the town. While we were walking, I had some time to think. _Okay, so we are in the Twilight Forest, I was right, but why are we here? I don't get it._


	2. Confused

**Nyan's Perspective**

This NEVER happens! The last time someone came to the Twilight was when I came here from Icaria! I wonder what Phoenix and Rhea and all the others will think. I doubt Rhea would be happy though. She's so busy working on weird stuff she doesn't want to look at anybody right now. She should take a break. I am so excited though! Three new people to the Twilight! They probably won't stay forever but it's so cool! Oh I see the gate. "Well, we're here." I announce. Zoey seems happy but Rythian just seems completely lost in thought. The dinosaur smiles, so I guess he's happy to be at civilization finally. The gate opens and we march into town.

**Zoey's Perspective**

This town looks so cool. It's similar to a Testificate village, but bigger and prettier. There are so many people,not many Testificates, but a lot of people."Isn't this cool Rythian?!" Rythian looked like he was sleepwalking and I just woke him up. He nodded.

"You guys can go ahead and look around town if you want, I have to go do something real quick." Nyan said as she walked away. Rythian was just sitting on a bench, so I decided to go explore around the town. It's more like a city really. What I want to do most of all is check out that big castle with the lava moat, it looks so amazing.

**Nyan's Perspective**

Hopefully they won't get into too much trouble. I have to let Rhea and Phoenix know they're here. I'll tell Rhea first, might as well get it over with. I already know she'll be pissed. Oh, I see Rhea's castle now. "Okay, tell her quickly, then run" I went in and found her deep in her books. Once again, she needs to take a break on that research and go outside or something. "Rhea?" I expected her to look up annoyed but she didn't even look up, she just said, "Oh, hi Nyan. Come to tell me about the new people in town?" Damn it, how did she know?. "Your not mad?" I ask.

This time she looked up. "At first I was." I tilted my head. What's that supposed to mean?

"Why are you no longer mad then?" I asked. Seriously, it's super annoying when she talks like that, all confusing and whatnot. She shut her book and put it back on the shelf. "One of them may be the answer to our little enderman problem,as well as be of use to us in a certain other matter." She stood up and left. "I am so confused right now" I muttered as I left toward town again.


	3. The Town

**Nyan's Perspective**

_Okay, one down, one more to go. Hopefully Phoenix will be as calm as Rhea when I tell her. Wait, What if she sees them before I get there? She would be so ticked off! I'm hoping Zoey won't go to her place, or else I'm dead meat._

**Zoey's Perspective**

As I approached the castle, I realized just how huge it really is. It looked kinda like Ganondorf's castle, but with more lava and fire and nether stuff in it. I saw some other people going in as well. Is it a museum or something? What I saw inside was even more awesome. Giant lava fountains sat in the corners of the main hall and amazing red tapestries were hanging on the walls. There was a red carpet leading to a throne and a bunch of display cases lined up against the wall. What I wouldn't do to live here! This is pretty swish! I gotta' get Rythian, he needs to see this place! I rushed out of the palace to go find Rythian.

**Rythian's Perspective**

I got bored just sitting around so I decided to check out some of the shops around town. This place was huge! There were alchemy shops, clothing stores, a blacksmith, produce stands, and even a carnival with rides. I wanted to go check out some of the stores and maybe the roller coaster, but decided I should probably find Zoey and Teep first,_ wait, where did Teep go?_ "Hey Rythian! You have to come see this!" I turned to see Zoey waving at me. "Come on, it's like a huge castle museum thingy, it's awesome!" That actually did sound kind of cool. I walked over to Zoey and she led the way to the Castle. "Hey Zoey, have you seen Teep anywhere?" She continued to walk and replied "No, I thought he was roaming around town with you. He should be fine though, right?" I shrugged.


	4. Phoenix

**Rhea's P.O.V**

_I love confusing Nyan with those stupid fortune cookie confusing word things. Ah, good times, but I am surprised the enderman are that smart to come here prior to, ah nevermind, I need to stop talking to myself. Gosh, I'm hungry. I Wonder if I still have some cake from Phoenix's Birthday? Wait, I can't just think about food at a time like this, I may have found out why these endermen started showing up. All along I thought it was HIM, but instead it turned out to be some ninja guy. I'm actually kind of relieved it's just because of him._

**Rythian's ****P.O.V**

One moment we're observing this awesome castle, then the next, we're being kidnapped by these weird people! After a couple minutes though, the bags got taken off our heads and we saw a girl with pink eyes, short brown hair, and a flowing teal striped dress. She also sported a circlet with red and white gems as well as a fiery red sword by her side. "Who are you, why are you here, and have you seen a rainbow loving mage named Nyan?" I looked to Zoey and she just shrugged so I explained. " I'm Rythian and this is Zoey, we fell into a portal, and yes." She laughed a bit. "You, fell into a Twilight Portal. Noob. Well your here now so I guess there's not much we can do about it." Zoey spoke up now. "Why'd you kidnap us just to ask that!? What's wrong with you?!" She scratched her head. "Well, you see. I told my servants to get you to the backroom so we could talk and they're not so intelligent so they just put bags over your heads and dragged you here. Sorry!" Zoey nodded. "Okay, just making sure your not some crazy person who wants to kill us. Oh, by the way, what's your name?" She stood up. "My name, is Phoenix."


	5. Teleport

**Rythian's P.O.V**

Just as we were about to leave, one of the walls blew up. Nyan ran in wielding a magic staff and screaming "PHOENIX, THERE'S NEW PEOPLE HERE SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU EARLIER PLEASE DON'T BREAK MY TOES AGAIN!" She about had a heart attack when she realized we were there. Then Phoenix grinned and used magic (great i'm the only person who can't use magic right now) to conjure a fireball and threw it at Nyans shoes, burning them and then disappearing. "How dare you, these are new!" Nyan shouted. As they continued to bicker, Zoey and I left to go look for Teep. Then, Phoenix teleported, wait teleported? She can teleport?! And she left ender particles as well. "How'd you do that?" She looked at me and replied "Same way as you Enderboy, I inherited the powers of an enderman. Only difference is I'm not and enderman,nor were my parents." _How_ did she know that?! I decided it was probably best to shut up for now. "If you guys want, you can stay at the castle to rest for the night. It's better than the Inn, that's for sure." Zoey was ecstatic. "Oh awesome! Thank you! Come on Rythian let's go!" We have to find Teep first. "Zoey, we still have no clue where Teep is! What if he's lost and looking for us!?" Phoenix stepped forward. "I could send some people out to look for him if you want guys?" Zoey Smiled and thanked her, then ran into the castle and started exploring.

**Rhea's P.O.V**

I decided it would be best to go read more into the whole enderman problem. I know that that new guy has something to do with it, and I want to find out more. I know Phoenix got the cheaty-ender powers, but that was different. This guy's enderborn. There has to be a book on this subject! I continued to search through a bookshelf and then gave up. There were no books at all on this topic! THAT IS SO ANNOYING! Maybe Phoenix has a book and or knowledge on it? I doubt it seeing as she uses all books for fuel in her fireplace (Except Percy Jackson and Warriors she likes those) but it's worth a try!


End file.
